Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2 (transcript)
Transcript begins with Fishlegs, Snotlout, Astrid, the twins stuck in a cage in the sinking Reaper Fishlegs: Get us out of here! Gang: screaming Snotlout: Hiccup! Ruffnut: Get us out of here! Dagur: laughing Isn't this exciting? What will he choose, ladies and gentlemen? Saving his friends or capturing his mortal enemy, his brother? goes to save his friends and zooms off on Toothless to the Reaper Dagur: Hmm. Disappointing, but all-so-typically Hiccup. Gang: Get us out of here! Hiccup, help! Hiccup: Move back from the door! Toothless, plasma blast. blasts the door of the cage, but leaves it without a single scratch Fishlegs: Dragon-proof bars? Oh, fascinating. Hiccup: Whoever built this ship really knew what they were doing. Snotlout: rocks to a side, tossing him onto Fishlegs Whoa! rocks to the other side, tossing Fishlegs onto him Oh, you know what would be more fascinating? Getting us out of here! Hiccup: Toothless, now! fires two more shots, but to no avail We need more firepower. Guys, dragon calls! gang begins calling their dragons eels emerge, hissing and squirming towards them Snotlout: 'Why'd it have to be EELS?! ''fires more shots at the eels 'Hiccup: '''Come on! ''to open the cage Aah! eel grabs his leg ''Toothless! ''fires at the eel, freeing Hiccup ''Thanks, bud. ''his prosthetic leg and tries to open the door with it 'Snotlout: '''Uhh! Hookfang! Help us! I'm important! 'Astrid: '''Stormfly! '''Ruffnut: '''Barf, Belch, get your butts over here! '''Hiccup: ''onto the cage for his life on the now-vertical ship Uhh! Toothless! '''Toothless: 'gets ready to fire before realizing that he used up his shot limit to call other dragons '' ''dragons fly over '' '''Gang: '''AAAHHH! ''door opens and they fall out of it, clinging onto each other and the open cage door Tuffnut: ''Hiccup's prosthetic leg That was great. Aah! No! Aah! ''off eels before Barf and Belch emerge and fire at the eels ''Oh, so ''now you decide to show up. gets onto their dragons Fishlegs: 'That was way too close. '''Astrid: '''Hiccup, what are we doing? '''Hiccup: '''You guys go back to Berk. I'm going after Dagur. Whatever that cylinder-looking thing is, I know one thing for sure... it shouldn't be in his hands. ''cuts to Dagur's ship '''Dagur: ''at the cylindrical object Amazing. I've never seen anything quite like this. 'Savage: Me, neither. What do you suppose it is? 'Dagur: '''Don't ask ridiculous questions, Savage! Just know this... it's mine now, all mine! ''laughing Now, what exactly is it that you do? Tell Dagur, now. That's it. Don't be afraid. Tell Daddy Dagur. '''Savage: ''at Hiccup and Toothless flying towards them Uh, Dagur? '''Dagur: '''Uhh! What now?! Another stupid question?! '''Savage: '''More of an observation. '''Hiccup: 'the cylindrical object and flies off ''Thank you kindly. '''Dagur: 'gasps Aah! Aah! Aah! a crew member firing at Toothless overboard while the other immediately jumped into the water ''See what you did? You distracted me. And now my pretty, cylindrical, mysterious object is gone. Good for you, Hiccup! Good for you! But I got all the gold! You hear me? All the gold! All! The! Gold! ''pushes Savage onto the ground ''You know, you can never have nice things around that guy. ''on Savage Savage: 'Uhh! ''cuts to Berk '''Gobber: ''to open cylindrical object'' Hiccup: '''Have you ever seen anything like this Dragon Eye before? '''Tuffnut: '''Dragon Eye? How do you know it's called a Dragon Eye? '''Hiccup: '''Because I named it. '''Snotlout: '''Whoa, whoa. Aren't we supposed to vote on stuff like that? '''Hiccup: '''Fine. All in favour, say "Dragon Eye". '''All but Snotlout: Dragon Eye! Snotlout: Just wanted to make sure we voted. Astrid: Can you open it, Gobber? Gobber: ''straining chuckles'' "Can I open it?" I once opened a 500-year-old giant clam at the bottom of the ocean with my bare hook. Can I open it? Ha! I think it's going to be... Huh. Aha. shoots out of Dragon Eye and hits Tuffnut in the chest Tuffnut: '''Ugh. What is that? That looks like a... ''out '' '''Ruffnut: ''laughing'' Gobber: 'Well, that was... something, maybe. '''Hiccup: '''Gobber, maybe you shouldn't... '''Gobber: '''Trust me. I'm... It's all right, ''gas sprays out of Dragon Eye '''Tuffnut: ''up I'm okay. I got hit with something, but now... ''sniffs No, scratch that. down into a spasm '' '''Hiccup: '''Yeah, I'm thinking we should probably go get Gothi. ''cuts to Gothi's hut. Gothi shoves some medicine into Tuffnut's mouth Tuffnut: ''hacking gulping'' My teeth are itching. My teeth are itchy. Gobber: ''Gothi's writing on the sand She says that's a good sign. Means it's working. '''Hiccup: '''Thank you, Gothi. We really appreciate this. '''Gobber: 'with Dragon Eye Huh. Gothi: ''widen in shock as she points to a keyhole on the Dragon Eye. She turns away, troubled '' Hiccup: '''Gothi, are you okay? What is it? '''Gothi: ''to a scar on her arm, walks away'' Hiccup: 'Gothi... Her... Her scar... it matches the keyhole. '''Fishlegs: '''Yeah, and it looked like a dragon bite to me. '''Gobber: '''Oh, it is. But she doesn't like to talk about it. '''Fishlegs: '''She doesn't like to talk about anything. '''Tuffnut: '''Oh, that's why she writes in the dirt with her stick. I thought that was just, like, her thing. '''Ruffnut: '''Yeah, like Snotlout being a woman repellent. '''Tuffnut: '''Maybe we could use the stick to itch the teeth. '''Gobber: '''Where are you going? '''Hiccup: '''After her. We have to find out what kind of dragon made that scar. It could be the key to opening the Dragon Eye. '''Gobber: '''Hold on. I have ways of making her talk. ''chuckles Well... scribble, anyway. cuts to night time at Gothi's hut. Gobber opens a pot of soup '' '''Gobber: '''It's the old bat's weakness, isn't it? Come on. You know you can't resist Gobber's home-made yak noodle soup. ''downs the soup '''Fishlegs: '''Ho ho! She downed that like a yak in a heat wave. That makes sense, right? '''Hiccup: '''Now, tell me about this bite mark. ''starts writing in the dirt'' ' '''Gobber: 'Gothi's writing ''When I was a turkey neck... ''hit by Gothi ''Ow! Teenager. Sorry. I had a longing to climb Glacier Island to find pure glacial water known for its healing properties. So, I went with two vegetables. ''hit by Gothi Ow! Vikings. Sorry. chuckles I'm a bit rusty. cuts to Gothi's flashback, with Gobber narrating the flashback, Gothi climbs up the mountain, with two Vikings behind her Gobber: ''Gothi's writin We had only been at the summit for a few hours when we were hit by a terrible snowstorm. That's when it attacked. ''brews in flashback '' '''Gobber: '''It was vicious.' Relentless. And impossible to see in the white-out. ''the flashback, Gothi is cornered by the Snow Wraith and it lands behind her '' '''Gobber: ''Gothi's writing The Snow Wraith. ''the flashback, the Snow Wraith bites Gothi's hand as she hits it with her stick. It hurls her into a mound of snow before walking past to current situation Gobber: ''Gothi's text I'll never know why it didn't finish me off that day. I left knowing only one thing... that I never wanted to smooch that dragon again. Smooch? ''hit by Gothi ''Ow! See! Never wanted to see it again. You know, your drawing ain't what it used to be, old woman. ''prepares to hit him ''But your swing, strong as ever! '''Hiccup: '''Gothi, a tooth from the Snow Wraith is the key to unlocking the Dragon Eye. You have to help us find it. '''Gothi: 'and scribbles in the dirt Gobber: ''Gothi's writing I can't say that to him. He's the Chief's son! ''erases scribbles and rewites ''She says, no way she's ever going back. And besides, Berk needs her. It's true. She's the best healer we've got. '''Hiccup: '''Well, Gobber can cover for you. Huh? '''Gobber: '''Oh, well, uh, of course, I can. I've watched Gothi work so many times, I know this place like the back of my hand. ''up hook, before lifting up the other hand ''Uh... ''chuckles Hiccup: 'You remember the viciousness of the Snow Wraith. I get that. But you also remember how it was to be my age, to want to explore, to need to see what else is out there. To get answers to questions you haven't even asked yet. This will help me do all of that. But only... only if you help me unlock it. ''smiles in approval ''cuts to the gang flying towards Glacier Island '' '''Hiccup: '''Look at the size of that island. '''Fishlegs: '''Oh! The Book of Dragons mentions the Snow Wraith but doesn't have any information on it. Can you believe this? A brand-new dragon. It's been so long, I've forgotten what this feeling is. Sorry. Excited about the new dragon. '''Astrid: '''You mean the dragon that single-handedly wiped out Gothi's entire search party. '''Fishlegs: '''That would be correct. So worth the long flight. '''Snotlout: '''Speak for yourself! Your neck hair's not covered in old lady drool! '''Gothi: ''snoring'' Astrid: '''Okay, here we are. '''Hiccup: '''Oh, thank Thor. '''Snotlout: ''a hand to help Gothi down Hookfang, but as she holds his hand, Snotlout retracts it, sending her tumbling down Oh! Yak hands. Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? ''laughs Uhh! tripped by Gothi ''Fair enough. '''Astrid: '''You know, we should bring her along more often. '''Gothi: 'the island before shrugging Snotlout: 'Great, just great! She's got nothin'. Someone else is wearing that bag of bones home. She's all knees and elbows ''howls as the gang tries to shield against it 'Snotlout: '''Can we please do something? My mouth is starting to freeze shut. '''Astrid: '''Don't get our hopes up. '''Hiccup: '''Well, then we should work fast to find this Snow Wraith. Because we're not leaving until we do. '''Astrid: '''Let's split up so we can cover more ground. '''Hiccup: '''Good idea. Dragon call if you come across anything. '''Snotlout: '''Quick, Hookfang, before she sees us! ''Gothi already sitting on Hookfang ''Ah! Hi. I was just talking about you. ''take off before the scene shows a zoom-in of the Sow Wraith behind them opening its eyes cuts back on Berk 'Gobber: '''Hmm. Hmm. Okay, you got this, Gobber. Just follow the steps. Listen, diagnose, heal. Just like riding your first wild yak. ''a jar of medicine Ohh, you never forget that first kick. shatters screams Ahh. I'll have to heal that later. Ahem. Okay, first sick, nasty Viking, Doctor Gobber is in the house. hobbles in ''Magnus, what seems to be the problem? 'Magnus: 'The problem?! My leg is caught in an old dragon trap, Gobber. '''Gobber: '''Oh-oh, yes, of course it is. ''away Magnus' walking stick ''Ah, I remember my first leg break. ''Magnus' leg, bone cracks '''Magnus: '''Aaaah! '''Gobber: '''Let me clean up that wound for you. ''jar of liquid on Magnus' leg '' '''Magnus: '''Aah! Aah, it burns! It burns! '''Gobber: '''Ah, that just means it's working. '''Magnus: ''shakes leg on fire'' Gobber: ''water on it Cured. ''unconscious Magnus away Next. cuts back to Glacier Island Hiccup: '''Anybody find anything? '''Ruffnut: '''All we found was some scattered yak bones. '''Fishlegs: '''I-I didn't see anything, but I had this weird feeling that something was watching me. '''Snotlout: '''Oh, I had a weird feeling, too. Like this old lady was stuck on my back. '''Tuffnut: Aah! Two heads! Oh, sorry, guys. I mean, on you two, it works. I've seen it before. I'm used to it. brews Astrid: 'Hiccup, maybe we should get out of here. That looks like a huge storm. '''Hiccup: '''No. We should dig in here and wait for the Snow Wraith to show itself. Remember, it likes to attack when you can't see it. '''Fishlegs: '''Great. Just great. ''cuts back to Berk '''Gobber: ''through a magnifying glass at a foot Mm-hmm. My official diagnosis is... a thorn. '''Viking Patient: '''Yes, I told you that already! '''Gobber: '''Not to worry, I can remove it right quick. '''Viking Patient: '''The thorn? '''Gobber: '''The foot. Hmm, no. Uh, no. No. Aha! ''an axe''This was what my mother used to do for me. ''around to see Viking gone Some people just don't appreciate the practice of medicine. cuts to Glacier Island Hiccup: '''Use your dragons as extra protection from the wind! '''Fishlegs: '''It's the Snow Wraith! Oh! Okay, I'm gonna be okay. I'm gonna be okay. Ohh! '''Hiccup: '''Hold your ground and fire back! '''Astrid: '''Fire back where? We can't see it. Actually, you know what? '''Hiccup: '''Take cover! '''Snotlout: ''hit by Snow Wraith's blast' 'Uhh! '''Hiccup:' Whoa. Snow Wraith: roaring shows Snow Wraith's thermal vision. Snotlout's image is blended in with the surroundings in his view Snotlout: ''' ''Wraith sniffs him ''Aah! '''Hiccup: '''Toothless, warning shot. ''fires before Snow Wraith and the others follow suit ''Cease fire! Ceasefire! ''is knocked off the cliff by Snow Wraith '' '''Astrid: '''Stormfly! ''helps her up '' '''Hiccup: All right, I've had just about enough of this dragon, bud. Do your thing.echo-locates''Toothless, now! Multiple blasts! ''Snow Wraith but it ducks ''I think it's gone. Everybody okay? Everybody here? '''Ruffnut: '''What do you mean by "here"? '''Snotlout: '''I have a question, Hiccup. What exactly is your plan to get a Snow Wraith tooth? Take it out of one of our dead bodies? '''Tuffnut: '''If all goes well, it'll be Ruffnut's dead body. And the Wraith tooth. '''Hiccup: '''Hold on, quiet. Gothi wants to tell us something. '''Fishlegs: '''She says we should've left when we had the chance. ''roaring cuts back to Berk throws up into his helmet Gobber: 'Don't you worry, Agnar. I've seen her whip this stomach cure up a thousand times. ''ingredients into cauldron One dab, eye of yak. Would that be one eye or a dab of an eye? over a bottle of green liquid into cauldron ''Ah! Whoa. ''into cauldron twice Drink this three times a day and come back and see me if it doesn't kill you. gasps I'm just kidding. Hopefully. cuts back to Glacier Island '''Snotlout: '''Okay, that thing was gnarly. '''Hiccup: '''Astrid, are you okay? '''Astrid: Yep, barely. Fishlegs: '''Hiccup, you know I want a shot at this as badly as you, but maybe we should get out of here. We're just sitting ducks in this storm. '''Hiccup: '''W-Wait a minute. What did you just say? '''Snotlout: '''He said we're sitting ducks. And for once, I agree with him. '''Hiccup: Sitting ducks. Yes, yes! Yes, that's exactly what we need to be. Astrid: '''Excuse me? '''Hiccup: '''What if we could make the Snow Wraith think it sees us when we're not here? '''Tuffnut: '''You can make yourself invisible? Why does he get to do all the cool stuff? I just have to sit here with you as a sister. '''Snotlout: '''Will you two be quiet for ten seconds? '''Hiccup: '''Tuff's not that far off. Look, the Snow Wraith didn't have any trouble seeing us until Snotlout got buried in the snow. And Gothi said it couldn't find her when she fell into a snow bank. I think that's because it sees body heat in the same way Toothless can find things with sound. We'll use this to our advantage to confuse it. Then, while it's distracted, we'll net it and get that tooth. '''Astrid: '''And you're sure it will work? '''Hiccup: Uhh... Astrid: 'Of course not. '''Snotlout: '''I hate you. You know that? '''Hiccup: '''Yes, I am aware of that. All right, gang, let's get to work. ''dummies constructed by the gang stand in the snow while the gang hide in a cave not far off '''Hiccup: Pretty good. Now, if I'm right, when we light these on fire, the Snow Wraith will think they're us and attack. Then we'll have the drop on it. Snotlout: 'Wait, wait, wait! Look at how realistically gorgeous my statue is. I can't in good conscience send that into flames.statue's head is blown off by the wind'' 'Astrid: ' I'll work through the pain and do it for you. '''Snotlout: '''Wow, you'd do that for me, Astrid? '''Hiccup: '''All right, Toothless, light 'em up. ''blasts in the dummies '' '''Snotlout: Somewhere in the world, a silent tear was just cried. Fishlegs: 'Hiccup, I don't know if this... ''Wraith swoops over '''Hiccup: '''Wait, look! Okay, next time it comes in, we go. '''Snow Wraith: roaring Snotlout's statue Snotlout: 'Oh, no, you did not! ''lights up a fire jacket in anger, causing the cave to melt. Toothless rushes forward to protect Hiccup, sending them both tumbling out and trapping the rest of the gang in the cave '' ''cuts to in the cave 'Snotlout: '''Hookfang! Get over here now! ''to break out 'Hiccup: '''Thanks, bud. Toothless, look out! ''Wraith swoops over them ''If it can see our body heat, then we are way too easy a target out here. ''to the middle of the blazing statues ''This should even the odds a little. It won't be able to make us out within the heat of these fires.It won't be able to make us out within the heat of these fires. Do your thing, bud. ''echolocates, but picks up nothing Easy, bud. Nothing. Where is he? shows the thermal vision of the Snow Wraith, clearly making out Hiccup and Toothless' image '' '''Hiccup: '''Keep going. Keep going, keep going.Wraith lands behind them'' shows to Snow Wraith's thermal vision. The duo can be seen clearly '' '''Hiccup: '''Keep going. Keep going.around to see Snow Wraith and Gothi rushes foward'' 'Hiccup: '''Gothi, no! ''shows Snow Wraith's thermal vision. Gothi rapidly attacking it with her staff '''Hiccup: Toothless, plasma blast! And careful not to hit the crazy little woman with the staff. blasts the Snow Wraith and it let go of Gothi. A fireball hits it Snotlout: '''Oh, yeah, that's right. Snotlout got us out of the snow. '''Astrid: '''Yeah, and you're also the one that got us buried in it, to begin with. '''Snotlout: Ah, details. Hiccup: Okay, we have him surrounded. Let's get that tooth. Wraith flies away No! We can't lose him. Tuffnut: Actually, he lost us. Astrid: Hiccup, we should get out of here while we can. Hiccup: Not yet. This isn't over. Not now, Gothi. Gang, we came here for a Snow Wraith tooth and... I-I said in a minute, Gothi shows him a tooth on her staff And we are not leaving... Gothi! Without... Oh. Oh, a tooth. A tooth! cuts back to Berk Hiccup: So, Gobber, how was it being Gothi? Gobber: Well, I didn't get to wallop anybody with my staff, but... Agnar: '''Gobber! Gobber! I must have more of that potion you made me earlier. '''Gobber: So, it cured your stomach ailments, did it? Agnar: ''up onto the ground Far from it! But it cured something else. It's made my hair grow back! '''Snotlout': Congrats, Agnar. You look so... throws up...good. Gobber: 'Well, at least you got only one of the side effects. ''breaks wind ''Ugh... '''Hiccup: '''Ugh... ''coughs ''Well, Gobber, just whip up some more of that potion for him. '''Gobber: '''Uh, well, it was very complicated, and I'm retired. Gothi, why don't you take this one? ''whacks him with her staff 'Hiccup: '''You really have no idea what was in that potion, do you? '''Gobber: '''No, not a drop. But here's your key. ''takes the Snow Wraith tooth and fits it into the keyhole. Nothing happens '' '''Snotlout: '''We almost died... for that?! No, there's gotta be more to it than this. '''Hiccup: '''It just doesn't make any sense. '''Tuffnut: '''Welcome to my world, sister. Nothing makes sense and you got itchy teeth. ''a day of trying to unlock the Dragon Eye, it is night '''Hiccup:'' All right. ''yawns That's it, I'm calling it a night. Maybe tomorrow. Fresh eyes. ''fires up his stone slab where he sleeps. Hiccup notices the Dragon Eye project a faint purple glow '' '''Hiccup: '''Toothless, come here. Do that again, bud. Give me a low flame. ''breathes a low flame into the Dragon Eye and it projects maps onto the wall '' Whoa. This changes... everything. Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Transcripts